Currently available conventional anti-crime security systems may involve detection of an open state of a window, detection of an impact caused by breaking a window glass, and detection of an infrared radiation emitted by a person climbing over a wall. In addition, available conventional security functions for personal computers involve prompting a user to enter his or her identification and/or password or to initiate a biometric scan for authentication.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI 5-173663-A describes an electronic device such as a personal computer. A notebook personal computer includes: a sensor for sensing presence of an object in front of a display device, a timer for measuring time, a control part, a warning speaker and a warning indicator. The control part causes the timer to start measuring time when the sensor senses presence of a VDT user in front of the display device, and causes the timer to stop measuring time. The warning speaker and the warning indicator produce a warning when the timer measures a set time. This controls VDT user's health.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-344099-A describes a method of preventing an unauthorized use of a personal computer. According to this method, a built-in camera automatically captures an image of a face of an operator under the control of a camera control part when an openable/closable visual display panel is opened for activation. The captured image data is stored in a storage device, and transmitted by a captured image data transmission part to a server on a network via a network interface.